Core B: Program Development (Core Director, Soldo). PARC has three inter-related goals in this core: (i) Expand its successful TRIO Pilot Project Program, now joined with two other Centers[unreadable]the privately-funded Boettner Center for Pensions and Retirement Security in the Wharton School and the Population Studies Center's Pilot Program funded by an R24 award from NICHD[unreadable]and to increase the pool of pilot funding while maintaining the autonomy of PARC's priorities and the decision-making;(ii) Evaluate the feasibility and desirability of expanding the list of sponsors in the annual Pilot Project competition to include other NIA Centers at Penn and specifically soliciting interdisciplinary applications from Associates;(iii) Enlarge the network of Penn faculty alert to the richness of demographic research on aging and its array of panel studies by augmenting PARC's current sponsorship of select PSC CoUoquia and Economics seminars with cosponsorship of other Penn Institutes and Centers that share our interest, for example, the LDI for Health Economics, including its Center for Health Incentives, and other programs with expertise in biologic or neural explanations of behaviors.